Obsession of Sajangnim
by Minrin Shin Shiori Itsuka
Summary: Namaku Shin Minrin aku adalah seorang sekertaris di tempatku berkerja Lee Corp semuanya terasa sangat menyenagkan pada awalnya sampai dia datang perlahan semuanya berubah. Warning Psycho!Sungmin, Shin Minrin (OC)


**Obsession of Sajangnim (part 1)**

Cast: Lee Sungmin  
Shin Minrin  
Genre: Romance

 _Namaku Shin Minrin aku adalah seorang sekertaris di tempatku berkerja Lee Corp semuanya terasa sangat menyenagkan pada awalnya sampai dia datang perlahan semuanya berubah_.

Author Pov  
Pagi semua orang sedang berkumpul membucarakan mengenai pengganti CEO perusahaan yang sudah pensiun oleh putranya yang bernama Lee Sungmin bahkan para dewan Direksi pun sudah ancang-ancang untuk menarik hati CEO baru ini tentu saja untuk mencari muka bahkan ada beberapa anggota direksi yang dulu agak menentang CEO terdahulu menyiapkan hadiah. Bukankah hal itu sudah biasa hal yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

11.00 KST  
semua orang sedang berkumpul di aula pertemuan banyak wartawan dan Reporter saling membidikan kamea di acara saat ini sedang ada Konversi Pers mengenai pewaris perusahaan Lee yang diwariskan dari Lee Chun Hwa ke pada Lee Sungmin. Lee ChunHwa yang sekarang berdiri di podium berpidato

 _Terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian semua saya disini selaku pendiri perusahaan ini akan mewariskan jabatan dan perusahaan kepada putra saya Lee Sungmin._

Gemuruh suara tepuk tangan dari semua yang ada disana takala mereka melihat sesosok namja tampan yang menarik perhatian terumana para yeoja sekarang juga dia ikut berpidato.

 _Terima Kasih atas dukungan kalian semua aku akan sangat bekerja keras mengembangkan perusahaan ini aku mohon bantuannya._

Senyumannya yang sangat manis membuat semua yeoja terlena termasuk yeoja berambut coklat bergelombang yang mengguanakan blazer hitam namun rasa kagum yeohja itu hilang ketika dia melihat namja yang diperhatikannya memberinya death glare yang sangat mengerikan, yeoja itu menunduk ketakutan.

–Skip–

Minrin Pov  
Apa-apan tadi namja itu menatapku seperti itu atau mungkin hanya perasaanku semoga saja iya karena jika tidak bagaimana aku bisa bekerja dengan tenang jika atasanku seperti itu

–Keesokan Harinya–  
Ini hari pertamaku bekerja dengan Sajangnim baru Ok BERJUANG Minrin, kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam gedung perusahaan ini semua nampak biasa saja aku berjalan memasuki lift. Namun pada saat pintu lift terbuka aku melihat atasanku berdiri didepan pintu lift dengan eksperesi yang mengerikan.

"Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang". Tanya Lee Sajangnim.

"Jam delapan pagi". Jawabku ketakutan.

"Dan aku sudah disini dari jam tujuh dan itu artinya kau terlambat satu jam". Ujarnya.

"Tapi bukankah seharusnya Sajangnim biasanya masuk jam Sembilan". Kataku ketakutan.

"Iya, Sajangnim yang sebelumnya dan bukan aku". Katanya penuh penekanan di kata bukan aku.

"Aku tidak mau tahu karena kesalahanmu ini kau lembur selama sebulan dan ingat datanglah ke kantor jam lima pagi". Perintahnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk tubuhku seketika lemas karena dimarahinya apalagi semua orang memperhatikanku, padahal sebenarnya yang salah juga disini bukan aku lagi pula ini hari pertamaku bekerja disini.

Author Pov  
Hari yang melelahkan untuk yeoja yang bernama Minrin yang selalu saja disuruh-suruh oleh Sungmin yang terkadang permintaannya yang bukan tugasnya misalnya membuatkan kopi, mengelap meja dan menambah pekerjaannya tugas-tugas dan dokumen yang seharusnya diselesaikan untuk minggu depan dimintanya selesaikan hari ini. Sedangkan Sungmin tetap acuh meneruskan kerjanya tanpa melihat pegawainya hampir pingsan dibuatnya.

"Sajangnim apa proposal ini sudah cukup bagus", Tanya seorang yeoja yang jabatannya dibawah Minrin.

"Kurasa hanya perlu sedikit revisi lagi." Ujarnya dengan senyum menawan.

"Baiklah, Sajangnim, saya akan memperbaikinya lagi sekrang saya permisi". Ujarnya

Minrin hanya memperhatikan sambil merapikan Dokumen-dokumen. Lee Sungmin tersenyum sangat menawan kepada semua orang di perusahaan kecuali pada dirinya bahkan saat rapat apa salah Minrin sehingga dia sangat membencinya tanpa sadar dia berguman lirih Tuan Lee Chun Hwa saya sangat merindukan keramahan dan kehangatan sadar bahwa Lee Sungmin mendengar ucapanya yang pelan itu tatapannya lebih tajam menatap Minrin menyadari hal itu pun Minrin semakin ketakutan.

–Saat Istirahat Makan Siang–  
Semua orang sedang bersantai sambil menikmati makan siang mereka kecuali Minrin yang teunduk dimeja kerjanya dia ingin istirahat dia juga kehilangan nafsu makanya sehingga dia memilih tidur dimejanya selama istirahat.

"Yak, Minrin kau tidak makan". Tanya seseorang.

"Tidak aku tidak lapar Hara". Jawab Minrin Lesu.

"Sabar ya, mungkin Sajangnim hanya ingin mengujimu". Ujar Hara.

"Kau percaya aku tidak salah". Katan Minrin.

"Tentu saja, kami semua juga heran dengan sikapnya". Kata Hara.

"Gomawo". Kata Minrin jatuh tertidur.

Namun tak lama orang yang tadi mereka bicarakan muncul dari balik pintu menghampiri mereka berdua Hara yang kaget berusaha membangunkan Minrin yang tertidur.

"Biarkan aku yang membangunkannya". Ujar Sungmin dengan senyumnya.

Hara yang sebenarnya suka senyuman Sungmin namun dia tahu akan ada masalah besar untuk Minrin.

"MINRIN BANGUN DILARANG TIDUR SAAT BEKERJA", Bentak Sungmin.

Minrin yang kagetpun bangun air matanya menggenang, air matanya hampir turun.

"Mianhe Sajangnim, tapi bukannya ini jam istirahat". Ujar Minrin hampir terisak.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau tidak boleh seperti ini lagi aka nada hukuman nanti". Ujarnya melenggang pergi.  
Minrin yang menangis ditenangkan Hara, tatapan Minrin mengarah ke kertas dan pulpen _, Sudah cukup dia keterlaluan mungkin saatnya aku menulis ini Surat Pengunduran Diri_

TBC  
Ini ff yang nanti ratingya perlahan naik tolong yang membaca tinggalkan jejak. Dan berikan komentar dan kritik yang membangun.


End file.
